Ilvermorny
by areuevernotgoingtofall4that
Summary: What might have happened if Ilvermorny had been part of the Triwizard tournament.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own Harry Potter nor Bohemian Rhapsody.**

* * *

Most of the time the students of Ilvermorny were a lot like Beauxbatons. They kept to themselves and tried to support their own champion: Rachel Blackwater, a clever, though somewhat reserved raven haired seventh year. Honestly, Rachel reminded him a lot an older Hermione and that worried him. Some of the others though...they were a different story.

It was two days before the second Triwizard challenge that it happened. It happened in the Great hall during breakfast. A small group of the what looked like probably fourth or fifth-year boys suddenly started singing

"Open your eyes, look up to skies and see." They continued singing and as they did more and more of the others in the group started singing. he chatter from the other houses died down as nearly the whole Ilvermorny class was singing in unison,

"I'm just a poor boy nobody loves me." Harry knew the song, well at least he heard it before, but he didn't know it word for word like the entire Ilvermorny house seemed to. To his surprise, Hermione seemed to know it just as well as the Ilvermorny house and although she wasn't singing it as loud as the Ilvermorny house she seemed to be smiling and mouthing the words along with them. To his surprise, other people in Gryffindor and the other houses, particularly The Muggleborns, all seemed to know the song as well and were singing at the top of their lungs. What was even more interesting was the blank look on all the pureblooded wizards face as they tried to figure out what was going on. Why everyone suddenly singing loudly together, a song that they had probably hadn't even heard before. The confusion got even worse when everyone starting banging their head, some even stood up and did a full body bang or started playing air guitar as they sung,

"So you think can stone me and spit in my eye." Some of the pureblood looked alarmed, like they thought that Ilvermorny had cast a spell over them. But it was at the moment Harry realized he knew the lyrics to this part. He had heard them come from Dudley's room, the radio, or school enough times that he knew these words. So his voice joined in with others even as he took in the alarmed look of the pureblood that looked even more alarmed as yet again they changed the tempo from fast loud and vigorous to slow and soft again. Finally ending in,

"Any way the wind blows." When they were finished everyone in Ilvermorny started cheering and slapping each other high five.

"Are you all mad?" Ron's voice cut through the din and Harry just laughed in response.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chronologically songs and muggle things may be slightly off from the original timeline.**

 **Don't own Harry Potter or 'Wannabe'.**

 **I'm going to keep the status as** **complete. However, I'm just going to add whatever comes to me so there could be 50 more chapters or this could be the last one. It just kind of depends on inspiration and interest.**

* * *

It was a nice day. Many students were taking advantage of the pleasant weather and were sitting outside enjoying the gentle breeze wafting around. Two students, in particular, were taking advantage by having a nice picnic with food they had taken from The Great Hall. Katie looked with a grin at the dashing young man who was smiling just as blissfully back at her. She grabbed his hand with one hand and with the other she fed herself some breakfast. She loved him, she loved him so much. Maybe when they graduated next year-

Her thoughts were interrupted by the door slamming open and the strangest looking outfits she had ever seen, not on just one but five girls. They were unfamiliar but there was something about that screamed Ilvermorny. When something was going on strange in the castle it either usually had to do with Harry Potter and his friends or Ilvermorny. They were all certainly not wearing the uniforms they usually wore instead. One wore what looked like a bra and some looser pants. Another wore a short sleeveless white dress. Another wear a sleek elegant black dress. Another wore leather pants with a tank top. The last wore a glittery red dress. Their dresses themselves was enough to pull everyone's attention to them. Most of the dressed up girls grinned at the acknowledgment but the girl in the elegant dress, and sleeveless white one looked nervous. The ones in the red dress and bra looked over at them briefly and somehow seemed to reassure them. The five stepped forward in unison that suggested that they practiced this before.

Suddenly music started playing from nowhere. Katie's head snapped around looking for a source. It was impossible. It should be impossible. She didn't know the song so it had to be muggle and no technology could work at Hogwarts.

"Yo I'll tell you what I want what I really really want," The song started out and the five danced the song as they took turns mouthing the words while dancing. It was kind of strange, kind of scary but at the same time kind of interesting. She couldn't tear her eyes off from the five girls as they moved around the students on the ground grinning and dancing between and sometimes really close the other students mostly stared at them with slack jaws. She ideally wondered if she was doing the same. She knew she was when they changed directions and started to dance their way towards the two of them. Sometimes jumping towards them as they started what was probably the chorus again.

"If you want to be my lover, you gotta get with my friends," They the five got rather close to them shaking this way and that and even touched the two of them lightly as they danced around and she hardly knew what to think, as she unconsciously gripped harder on her boyfriend's hand. Then the five gripped hands and started running away to the door as Professor Moody poked his head out of a door. But it might have been the end anyways because the music died after a last.

"If you want to be my lover," She turned to her boyfriend.

"What the bloody hell was that?" But he was a pureblood like her so she wasn't surprised with he shook his head looking just as confused as her.

"Ilvermorny," was all he replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**Spoilers for Buffy but not a crossover.** **If you want to see it and haven't seen, I'd recommend skipping this part.**

* * *

The girl who it was smoking in front of didn't look scared or even apprehensive like everyone he had ever seen with one. In fact, she looked furious as she stared down at the red envelope. She resolutely refused to open it as it continued smoking. When the letter finally exploded a loud voice filled the hall but it didn't sound angry most pleased than anything else.

"Hey Greta! It's me, your big sister Laura. Just letting you know that I'm sorry about the argument we had before you left." Harry and Ron shared a confused look. They had never seen a howler used this way before. Howlers were usually used to show angry you were. The 2nd year didn't seem soothed at all. In fact, if anything her posture was even more rigid than it had been at the beginning and her hands were now clenched in fists. "I know you're going to be back soon so we can talk in person then but I just wanted to say we should just let bygones be bygones. Just throw away the past and start everything fresh. Okay?

Oh! Just so you know Buffy and Angel had sex. Angel lost his soul and Buffy put a sword through him sending him to a demon dimension so that he wouldn't end the world " The girl somehow looked even more furious and her small body starting trembling most likely with rage. Any leftover bits of conversation died at that point and several Ilvermorny students were now looking at her with the same kind of anger the girl had shown for the envelope.

"I'm so looking forward to seeing you," the voice said in a tone that he now recognized as artificially sweet. The envelope burst into flames crumbling to ashes None of the last part made any sense to him, but he could tell it made sense to people from ilvermorny who were glaring at the girl. Usually getting a Howler meant the other rallied around you, this seemed to be having the opposite effect. The hall was nearly silent with a few confused whispered between some students, until the Howler receiver finally spoke.

" I'm going to kill her."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Queen.**

* * *

Harry looked nervous. Granted he was facing down a dragon that he had to get around and take a golden egg from them. It was nerve wrecking but it thankfully wasn't his turn yet. Rachel Blackwater was up. She seemed rather calm as she took in the dragons around her. She wasn't dressed in their uniforms but in a sort of tight athletic pants and a somewhat large zip up sweater. Harry jolted slightly as he realized that Ilvermorny was clapping but not just clapping like they wanted to encourage her but clapping in unison and intermediately stomping their feet. Another strange custom he assumed. Rachel Blackwater's eyes sought out a face in the crowd's who just grinned at her. She smiled back at him with a hint of a grin as nearly the whole school starting singing as one.

"You got mud on your face, you big disgrace….we will we will rock you!" Rachel's smile got bigger. She seemed to have a similar idea to Cedric and transfigured a rock into a strange creature that he had never seen before. The dragon too seemed perplexed as to what the animal was for a moment before deciding it didn't matter and going after it. Rachel darted towards the eggs, but like with Cedric's dragon it too figured out that the strange creature was just a distraction and went after Rachel. The roaring from Ilvermorny singing.

"We will, we will rock you," was nearly deafening now. The dragon wasn't paying attention to them though Harry and the rest of the schools were dividing their time between looking between Rachel and staring wide eyed trying to figure out what her school was doing. Though Harry at least mostly blocked out the song when Rachel managed to get the next of eggs but the dragon was right behind her. Rachel took the egg and put into her zip up sweater which she then zipped up tight. Even though she was his competitor he was nervous for her as the dragon starting blowing fire at her. However, Rachel did some sort flip to go under then darted to the side where she did another flip to evade the dragon.

"That's my sister!" The same dark haired kid yelled out from the crowd of Ilvermorny. Rachel kept flipping and dodging her way around the dragon before she managed to get back to safety with what looked like only singed eyebrows and a slightly singed arm. The song that the crowd was singing abruptly instead they were singing a different song

"I've done the sentence and committed no crime...We are the champions!" The teachers had to hush them several times before they would stop singing. That's when Harry realized it was his turn. He swallowed.

* * *

Now that it was over the kid who now realized was actually around his age a fourth and fifth made his way closer to Rachel.

"Did you plan this?" Harry overheard Rachel asked him with a laugh motioning towards the stands.

"Oh yes," he said proudly in a way that was reminiscent of Fred and George, then added after a moment. "Sophie and Casey helped."

"How did you do that?" he heard another student ask sometime later. Harry paused in his own conversation with Ron and Hermione because he also wanted to know the answer. Rachel and the dark haired kid smiled.

"Our parents made us take gymnastics. So seven years of gymnastics." she gave a self-depreciating smile "I was so determined that I was going to be an Olympic gymnast I cried when mom and dad told me I had to go away to school and that I couldn't continue gymnastics there but I sort of kept up with it."

"I don't know why they made us take gymnastics," Rachel's brother continued sounded a lot less fond of his time of taking gymnastic than Rachel was.

"They were both Nomajs," Rachel said with shrug. "I think they were worried we wouldn't have magic."

"And wanted us to have a career that would end at 25 if we were lucky?" he asked his sister with a raised eyebrow who rolled her eyes.

"Maybe they just wanted to make sure that we didn't just watch TV and get fat and lazy." Her younger brother shrugged at that like that was possible. Harry started talking again with Ron and Hermione as the two Ilvermorny students talked more about their family. Harry jumped and turned around as Rachel was shouting and running after her younger brother.

"Zac! Zac! Come back here and tell me what you've planned!".

"We are the champions! We are the champions!" Zac sang as he ran away and two girls peeled off the crowd around the two of them to follow him singing along with him.


	5. Chapter 5

**The rest so far are supposed to be based around when it should be taking place in the mid 90's this one is what it would be like if the Triwizard challenge took place a little more recently.**

* * *

"Nobody told me I wouldn't be able to watch the CW, Netflix or anything?!" Harry and Ron turned towards a small but very feisty looking third year. She was from Ilvermorny clearly by the uniform. Harry and Ron gave each confused looks, neither exactly sure what a Netflix or CW was or was it was so bad to be without one. She was talking to what looked like a professor also from Ilvermorny.

"You're not supposed to be able to watch Netflix at Ilvermorny, it's just too many students break, through the-"

"You telling me I have to wait months to find out what happened to Sam and Dean?!"

"I'm sorry but-"

"Son of a bitch!" The teacher grabbed her looking like he was intending to take her back to their ship but she jumped away from him and wagged her finger at him.

"You fudging touch me again I'll fudging kill you!" The teacher didn't look alarmed at what appeared to be a threat just resigned.

"Come on Ashley,"

"But It'll get spoiled," she gave one last mournful wail but slumped and went with him.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N; It's possible that the previous chapter 5 didn't update cause it was too close to the last, so if you didn't read it you should.**

* * *

"Why did we allow Zac to come again?" Professor Smith said to only other teacher from iIvermorny that had come other their the principal.

"Because of his sister," Professor Anderson said back though she seemed a lot more amused by what was going on then he was.

"Right," Rachel was their champion and quite clever. Her brother was too but he used his cleverness in an entirely different way that his older sister did. It was for this reason and this reason only they couldn't just send him back to Ilvermorny, even though he certainly wanted to. It would certainly help the relationship between the two schools. Zack had been the one to start the 'We will rock you' and 'Bohemian Rhapsody' incident. The first could be considered just school pride and the second by itself hadn't been too bad, the students had quit again for the most part after about ten minutes and life had gone on.

No, things seemed to have gotten worse since then and the singing would crop up doing the strangest times but he was no longer the solitary instigator. He seemed to have roped his female two friends into it as well. Casey and Sophie had apparently serenaded a couple who had been having a picnic and a bunch of other students on Hogwarts ground with "Wannabe" from the Spice Girls. The couple picnicking had apparently been purebloods and they and several of the others hadn't known what was going on. It wouldn't be so bad if they hadn't broken Hogwarts ban on technology. He wasn't sure how it happened but it had Zac's fingerprints all over it. Only he hadn't been there and none of the Hogwarts students had been able or willing to point out who the five girls had been so they couldn't punish them.

He was pretty sure Professor Anderson didn't even care about punishing them. What Professor Anderson didn't seem to get was that these little 'tricks' or 'pranks' as the students likely saw them as we're making them look bizarre and probably extremely undisciplined. He wished that Principal Gray would do more to discipline them since they were supposed to be putting their best foot forward again rather than avoiding the other countries.

He just hoped that Zack would desist before they had an international incident on their hands.

* * *

It was only two hours later that he caught Zac red handed with his ever trusty sidekicks Casey and Sophie digging into a pizza at two in the morning. Casey and Sophie at least had the decency to look abashed, but Zac just smiled and offered him up a slice. He glared at the fourth year who finally put the slice down. The other students looked like were from Gryffindor but they scattered before he could get a good look at them.

"You see Professor Smith, I woke up for a hankering for pizza. Acually, I've wanted pizza for awhile now. I love British food, totally," he said putting his hands up, "but what I really want is an American pizza and honestly everyone knows that American pizza is very Americanized. So I learned from some of the guys that just left where the kitchens were and was going to cook us some pizza but the house elves were very determined to do it so I let them. But it seemed rude to not invite our friends to not try some," Zac said looking very earnest. He was pretty sure Professor Anderson would think it was amusing, and would just tell them to go back to the ship, she might even accept some pizza.

His eyes were drawn back to the pizza wafting in front of him. It had been months since he had a proper slice. The cheese was melted and the smell in the air was so refreshing. Zac was right, American pizza was different from European pizza and there hadn't even a lot of latter, he wanted a slice. He hadn't even been really hungry until he was looking at it, and now his stomach was growling loudly. He couldn't believe he was contemplating this. He was the one who just hours ago had told Anderson they should be taking this whole thing more seriously. But in the end, his stomach made his decision for him.

"Nobody hears of this, nobody," he said grabbing two of the pieces of pizza and making his way back up the stairs leaving the three trouble makers behind.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Happy Valentine's Day love birds!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **A/N: Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing**

* * *

As the Gryffindors and Slytherins came back from their afternoon Care of Magical Creatures lesson, they all paused at the sight in front of them. There was a group of about 40 people, many with their wizarding robes place off to the side. About half were first and second years but there were several Ilvermorny students and a few older students in the circle. The only Ilvermorny students he recognized were Zac, Casey and Sophie due to their tendency to start things like this. A Ravenclaw first year was going around the circle tapping heads as they went and Harry frowned as he took in the scene, wondering what in the world was going on. As the kid got closer he could hear him loudly say.

"Duck," every time he tapped the other kids on the head. He did this several more times before yelling.

"Goose," he started running around the circle and the last person he tapped, a first year Hufflepuff, jumped up and started chasing him around the circle. The Ravenclaw made his way back to the vacated spot and sat down. The Hufflepuff momentarily pouted, but a moment later he started where the now sitting person left off saying, "Duck,"

It seemed like a game, the kind of game young children would play. Only it wasn't at all familiar. When he had been in primary school he had never really been able to play the game that the other children did but he had watched the others sometimes. This game still wasn't familiar.

"What are they doing?" Ron asked looking from Harry to Hermione like they could explain it to him. Harry shared a glance with Hermione who looked as perplexed as he did. It was some form of tag but the round motion but he had never seen it before.

"Hey!" Zac said standing up from the circle causing the Hufflepuff to turn to towards them for the moment stopping the game.

"If anyone wants to play they can," he said brightly with a wide smile. He could see scorn on Draco's face from the corner of his eyes. Probably thinking it was much too undignified for someone of his stature. He hesitated, he understood the younger kids. It would be the kind of game they were still be playing in they were still in primary school but they were older. He shared a look with Hermione who just looked puzzled still and hesitant. He looked over at Ron who was looking at the circle like everyone in it was mental.

But seconds later before he even really thought about it, his feet carried him forward. He had never had the chance to play like this when he was younger, he was going to remedy that.

"Harry!" he heard Hermione and Ron shout behind him as the whole circle moved a few feet back creating a hole for him which he sat down in. Harry looked up at his friends expectantly. They both looked warily at the circle like it could somehow harm them. After a few more moments Hermione stepped forward, though slowly and still hesitant. She made her way to one of the other blank spots before sitting down.

Ron looked at the two of them like they were mental but he also looked like he didn't want to be left out and so made his way forward. Seamus, Neville, Dean, and some of the other Gryffindor girls followed him and they slowly took places around the now even larger circle.

They looked at the remnant of the class. The Slytherins, for the most part, looked like rather suck on a lemon than join them. But he could see a sort of wistfulness in Tracy Davis's expression that immediately hardened when she realized Harry was looking at her. His attention was pulled away from the bystanders when he heard,

"Goose," and saw another person to get up to chase the Hufflepuff around the circle. Even though he hadn't done anything yet he found himself grinning.

* * *

 **A/N: I tried to pick an American game but the only sources I have is the internet, so it might be wrong.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Another ones of these popped into my mind.**

* * *

Music started blaring out of nowhere causing every in the busy hallway to stop and look for the source.

"Con la terroristas"

Harry noticed that someone from Ilvermorny was dancing to the music... Casey, he was pretty sure that was her name, but she was the only one. Why was she the only one? He looked around at the other Ilvermorny students wondering why they were ignoring her and the music and talking to each other or just not looking at her. He shared glances with Ron and Hermione who shrugged. The music was getting louder and louder and still none of the other Ilvermorny students seemed to be doing anything about it.

"Do the Harlem shake," The other Ilvermorny students flicked their wands and suddenly they were wearing a variety of odd clothing, some of which were the kind of combinations older witches and wizards did when they were trying to blend in. But there were also a few animal costumes. Everyone was dancing wildly some flinging their arms wildly around and some wildly banging their head. He heard some excited and surprised exclamations from behind him from people who obviously knew what was going on. They moved wildly until the music slowed then stopped and they all froze for a long moment. There were some cheering in the background from some of the students.

Suddenly all of Ilvermorny turned in a certain direction and the joy melted away. Harry jolted around to see what they were looking at saw Dumbledore coming through the large crowd that had gathered behind them. All the Ilvermorny students seemed to pale but Dumbledore didn't speak. The students all seemed frozen in fear, except for a few who turned tail and ran. Some used their wands to change back in their uniforms but others were too frozen to do that. Most of them just stared at the wizard in the half-moon spectacles. After a long moment, Zac stepped forward followed a few moments later by his two female friends. Dumbledore's eyes zeroed in on the three of them.

"What is this dance called?" Zac looked at him confused, maybe because Dumbledore wasn't yelling at them. He cleared his throat the only sign showing his nervousness before answering.

"Uh, it's called the Harlem Shake, sir," he added as an afterthought.

"Ah," he said with a nod of his head which seemed to make Zac even more confused, "Is it a national dance?" Zac seemed unsure how to answer that, in fact, he looked puzzled by the question altogether. But after a few moments, the look was gone and his face was completely blank.

"It comes from Harlem," came his straight-faced answer. Harry personally had no way of knowing whether or not it was true but some laughs and snorts from various muggleborn Hogwarts students showed that it might, in fact, be false or maybe just misleading. If Dumbledore heard them he gave no indication, in fact, he was smiling, his eyes behind his half-moon glasses twinkling.

"It's fascinating to learn about other cultures isn't it, after all, that what these tournaments are supposed to do right?" It was apparently a hypothetical question because he didn't wait for Zac to answer it. "However, there is a time and place, and perhaps between classes creating a blockage in the hallway is not the best time." Zac nodded several times.

"You're right eh sir, uh headmaster." Even with his straight face, his words were tumbling out in a quick disordered way.

"We'll just take this elsewhere," he said moving a few off to the side of the hallway most of the Ilvermorny students followed his movement. Dumbledore smiled and passed the group on the other side. The moment he was past he saw the surprised look come back onto Zac's face.

"What the hell?"

* * *

 **Don't own the Harlem shake or Harry Potter.**


	9. Chapter 9

It was nerve-wracking but at the same time not terribly interesting staring at the now calm blue lake that the five contestants had disappeared more than an hour ago. A ripple started that was the only way of telling that someone was about to surface. Rachel popped up out of the water struggling a little with the weight of whoever she was carrying. He slightly glad that Rachel was out and safe but Neville was mostly disappointed because that meant Harry was still underneath the waters. However, his like everyone else's eyes were drawn to her since she was the most recent arrival after Cedric and Victor.

It took a moment to place who she had in her arms. In fact, it was only when his eyes opened and he started swimming that Neville really figured it out. It was Zac, her brother. He started swimming slightly on his own as the two of them got closer to the shore, though as they stood up and got out of the water she was still half carrying him before dropping him unceremoniously on the shore. After dropping him she started using her wand to dry her robes. Zac didn't try to get up, nor try to dry himself. Instead, he got this big grin on face and spread his arms out and put them behind his head looking rather smug.

"You love me!" He said smugly as he looked up at the sky. Rachel rolled her eyes looking very put upon.

"They're the ones that picked you not me," she refuted, even though she had had still been half pulling him even after he had awakened and started to swim by himself. He didn't know the two very well, there were from Ilvermorny after all. Most what he knew had to do with the younger antics and the elders being a tournament champion for her school. What he did know what the two were very different people, the most similar thing about the two was their appearance. Regardless of their very different temperaments and their words each other, they seemed fairly close.

"You think I'm gorgeous. You want to hug me!"

"Shut up Zac or I'll put you straight back in the water!" Zac just laughed and started again.

"You think I'm gorgeous-"

"Why couldn't they have picked Mary or Alex?!" she shouted extremely annoyed, stalking towards the crowd, presumably to find her friends, leaving her brother laughing on the ground.


End file.
